FIG. 1 shows a conventional guitar 10 having a neck 12, a headstock 14, a plurality of tuning pegs 16, a nut 18, a plurality of strings 20, and a plurality of frets 22. FIG. 2 shows a conventional metal slide 30 in the shape of a cylinder. Slide 30 has open ends so the player's finger may be inserted into either end as desired. The notes on guitar 10 are selected when a player depresses one of the strings 20 using a finger applied against one of the frets 22. String 20 contacts fret 22 and the pitch is increased to sound the desired note. An alternative method of playing a note at the desired pitch is to use a slide 30. This is a cylinder made of metal, glass or ceramic that is worn over the player's finger. The player contacts neck 12 at the desired position with slide 30 to achieve the desired pitch without necessarily contacting frets 22. This method of play offers unique sounds, not achievable with finger contact on frets 22. Slide 30 is somewhat awkward and can be difficult to put on and remove while playing. This is sometimes required, as parts of a song, which may or may not require this technique of play. While slide 30 is being worn, the finger wearing slide 30 cannot be used to depress strings 20 on frets 22 and use of this finger is lost. An expedient means of wearing and removing slide 30 is of value to the guitarist.